A Universe 7 Story: The Transmigration Path
by The Divine Writer
Summary: Things didn't go well for him in the Elemental Nations, so he decided to leave. When he woke up, he didn't expect to be suddenly thrust into another world threatening adventure. Post War/Superpower Naruto. Naruto x Lazuli. Replaced with Legendary Worriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I added a part that was never there originally. You have to read the chapter to find out where and what it is. This part plays well into the future of the story so if you miss it, then you'll have no idea on what's going on with Naruto from chapter three onwards.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

 _ **\- Chapter One:**_ _Revelations and Summarizations -_

* * *

' _ **Wake up brat**_ _!'_

"Gah!"

Within the confines of a bedroom, a blonde figure suddenly sprang up from their bed, sitting up and looking around in what was known as clear panic. He had a pair of blue eyes, a trio whisker marks on each of his cheek, and an arm completely wrapped in bandages, his right hand to be surprised.

' _ **Idiot don't be so surprised. It's your jutsu that sent us here after all… wherever**_ **here** _ **is.**_ _'_

Right.

 _Now he remembered…_

Because of how things were more than a few years following the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he'd no choice but to leave his home and everything he once knew in order to keep the Elemental Nations from drifting into another war so soon after the most recent one, all due to the fact that not only did he have all the Biju's chakra sealed inside him in one entity that was and was not the Juubi - due to the fact that while it was a form made out of the nine tailed beast's chakra, it was Kurama who was in the driver's seat - he also the full power of the Rinnegan thanks to the fact Sasuke's eyes were implanted into his eye sockets as per his deceased friend's final request because he didn't trust his eyes in the hands of anyone else who wasn't he, Naruto.

 _Of course, …_

This lead to serious ramifications once it was found out that he had such a huge amount of power stewing within him, a power claimed by Madara and Obito Uchiha during the war.

 _Nobody wanted to be subjected to the same horrors they already lived through during the war._

They feared the potential threat he could become.

They feared him, and didn't trust that he could keep all the power he had in check, that he would eventually be driven mad and attack them, so the only solution was to seal his chakra with the tightest seals they could find, chuck him up in blood prison, and throw away the key and he was to do it peacefully. It's an ultimatum that was given by the Rai, Tsuchi, and Mizukage. It was either this, or they would drive through Konoha with their forces until they got what they wanted. And because The Kazekage wasn't going to stand by this, he, Gaara chose to be on the side of Konoha and thus, it would be two villages against all three.

 _The Fifth Great War._

And because he didn't want any of his friends to suffer any more than they already did through another war, to lose any more family because they were fighting to protect him, just as he didn't want to get locked up in blood prison - _again_ \- the only solution was to pack up his things and leave this place with an experimental space-time jutsu willed to him by a man who he couldn't save during a mission back when he was still a Genin.

 ** _Konran Seichuu_**

The jutsu was incomplete until he got his hands on the sealing matrix and added his own alterations. It was like an incomplete solution he completed on his own after looking through it; and when he was done, he may've also taken the liberty to make a few alterations to the Jutsu's name.

 ** _Fūin_** ** _Uzumaki_** ** _Ōgi:_** ** _Konran Seichuu_**

It was how he got here.

The Space-Time Jutsu, once it got working with the right set up and equipment, was one that theoretically allowed him to manipulate the forces of the Randomized Chaos Theory to force open a doorway to another plain of existence, a portal to another dimension whose barrier was thin enough to break through, and it seemed that this was the dimension that fulfilled said role. But that begged the question…

 _Where was he?_

' _ **Unfortunately, brat, it seems like that's not even the cusp of our current situation.**_ _'_

' _What?'_

' _ **Your coils were damaged the moment we broke through.'**_

' _WHAT?!'_

' _ **I was busy trying to keep your body from falling apart**_ _ **when we were moving between spaces.**_ _'_ Kurama explained. _'_ _ **And if I hadn't done that, you'd be in an even worse state than you are right now. Be grateful that you aren't a pile of ooze. We can deal with your damaged coils later, once I figure out how to fix it.**_ _'_

' _Later? What the hell do you mean later? How am I supposed to defend myself if I come face to face with an extremely powerful enemy? How am I supposed to survive?'_

' _ **You do what Shinobi do in this current situation, you adapt. Just because I said that your chakra coils are damaged doesn't mean that you can't use chakra. Are you forgetting about that Rock Lee boy? At most, all you're restricted to do is summon enough Chakra to grant you eight or so Shadow Clones, and maybe a normal Rasengan but I think that is it in a nut shell. Any beyond that would be impossible until I try to fix the damage to your body, that is… if I can.**_ _'_

 _Great._

Naruto snarled.

 _Just great._

' _ **In the meantime, try not to access your sage mode.**_ _'_ Kurama advised. _**'I'd say call upon my Chakra to help hasten the recovery but even**_ **I** _ **don't how your body would react to it without the proper network flow.**_ _'_

The blonde punched the nearest wall he could find, causing a small crack to form with his enormous strength.

"How the hell am I supposed to adapt when there's no one here to teach me how to?"

"You're fixing that crack."

 _What?_

The blonde blinked.

He looked to his left…

' _What the hell is that?'_

"Oh, don't mind Mr. Popo son, I'm sure he doesn't mean that."

"Says you."

' _ **And you know what, I'm not even going to comment on what I'm seeing right now. Just call me when you have an idea on where we are and what we're going to do from now on.**_ _'_

Mr. Popo, a rather large dark skinned open chested male with a strange outfit, put his hands behind him and turned, leaving the room just as a green skinned old chrome male - with a pair of antennae on his head - walked in holding a staff and wearing an outfit with characters unrecognizable to the blonde printed on the front of said outfit.

"Hello, I'm the Guardian of this planet, but you may call me Kami."

' _Kami?'_

Naruto blinked.

"Not one to sound like a jerk or anything but you don't look like a 'God' to me."

"Oh?"

"And I've fought and defeated a lot of people who foolishly claimed the title of 'God'." Nagato and Madara were a good example on those kinds of people. Nagato more than Madara. "Heck, even before I got here, I fought and defeated the 'Rabbit Goddess'. So, if you're looking for a fight-"

"That's a pretty strange way to thank someone for their hospitality."

Naruto crossed his hands over his chest.

"Yeah? Well if you didn't go and introduce yourself with such a pretentious name, _Kami_ , then I might've been more grateful."

Kami sighed.

"Well then let's start over for I believe we got off on the wrong foot."

"You think?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself…"

* * *

Kurama sighed.

What he hadn't told the blonde Jinchiruki was that in the process of keeping his body together, a certain amount of DNA manipulation was needed, and because the Uzumaki part of his DNA was the one with the much more regenerative qualities, well let's just say that Naruto was more pure-blooded Uzumaki than any of his ansestors; yeah it was a shame that Minato's DNA had to be deleted from the equation all together, and this meant that Naruto was now no longer a son of Minato Namikaze… but it was for the sake of survival.

 _Minato would understand._

What concerned the Biju, however, was that in manipulating the blonde Jinchūriki's DNA, he _may_ have also forced the activation of a Dormant Gene within Naruto's DNA that had far more Regenerative Qualities than the Uzumaki gene, in fact, from what he studied, it would seem that this Gene was what seemed to be the origin of the Uzumaki Gene within Naruto; the Uzumaki Gene seemed to have mutated from this Gene in particular. The fact of the matter was that breaking through the wall that separates all reality wasn't exactly what destroyed Naruto's Chakra coils… that fault laid at his paws because he messed with something he didn't understand as much as he thought he did.

 _Who'd've thunk?_

He was still surprised that after the whole DNA manipulation thing, Naruto still looked remotely the same, aside from a few red rooted strands on the back of his head that he was sure the blonde wouldn't notice because of how miniscule they were; either way aside from that, the fox Bijū was sure that in time, things would be pretty much the same as they always were with him and Naruto.

 _ **What's the worst that can happen?**_

* * *

"That…"

Naruto frowned.

He knew the old man wasn't lying, but he found the tale told to him to be quite _out there_ in terms of where story telling went and he didn't even know where to _start_.

"Is quite the tale."

He thought his life was as adventurous as one's life could be but apparently, he was wrong. And to top it all off, was the fact that straight out of the old man's mouth was the fable of the 7 wish granting orbs that summon A Wish Granting Dragon with the power to grant _any_ wish once summoned with the right words, after said seven Orange Star Balls were gathered. And no…

 _He wasn't joking._

"I know."

Kami smiled, having conjured up a chair to sit down.

"And it would seem that I'm not the only one with interesting tales to tell."

 _Oh…_

And there was the fact that he could read minds. It was how the green skinned man knew his name without him even bothering to give it in the first place. It was one of his many techniques, also an issue he still had with the man because quite frankly, not only was it rude to impose on his privacy like that without his permission like that, the fact that the green skinned Kami had managed to somehow sneak passed Kurama bothered him quite a lot.

"It's a shame that someone so young would have to go through so much." Kami commented, resting both his hands on his staff. "Fortunately for you, it's made you a much stronger person, hasn't it?"

"Humph!"

"How precious."

Naruto crossed his hands over his chest, turning away from Kami with a huff.

"So now that you've made it this far, and have nowhere else to go, what're you going to do?"

 _Hmmm…_ Naruto thought, that was a good question.

 _What_ was _he going to do?_

Well…

He could leave a life of peace, there was that option. Since he was in a new world, he could live the life of a peaceful traveling hermit, exploring new places every day to see how different this world was from his, explore new things as Kurama was working on fixing his damaged chakra coils… or he could settle down and give up fighting all together, but even he knew that was going to turn boring sooner rather than later.

"Still giving it some thought are we? How 'bout I give you a helpful nudge?"

Naruto glanced at the old crone.

"I'm listening."

"You fight for the sake of others correct? For the sake of those 'precious' to you."

Naruto nodded.

"Then why don't you use your gift to become a guardian of this planet?" Kami suggested. "I may not be long for this world, so it wouldn't hurt if I had a student to pass on some of my lessons to, like Piccolo does with his student."

Naruto scratched his head.

"Well…"

It wouldn't hurt to learn a thing or two from the old man, who clearly didn't have long for this world. He could learn from this man the basics of this worlds language, and maybe a way to use his Chakra without having to be restricted from the damaged coils. He knew who Piccolo was, from the old man's tale, so it wasn't pretty 'out there' that like his darker half this one knew the basics of how to utilize energy the way the guys from the story did.

' _ **I say go for it. It's not like you've got nothing to lose by trusting him, and besides if what he says is true, then you need to be able to defend yourself from these Planet Busting monsters with an equally destructive force, until your chakra coils are fixed. Looks like for the meantime, we're going to have to manage with this energy they call 'Ki'.**_ _'_

' _What about Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan?'_

' _ **What about it? To activate a Doujutsu you need to send a small amount of Chakra to the eyes through a very special network that was amongst the shattered mess I now have to find a way to fix. And you can't use any of the abilities granted by those Doujutsu without activating them-**_

' _So, I guess that's a no then? Damn it! And I just got used to Teleporting with the Rinnegan.'_

Naruto sighed.

"Then I guess it looks like I have no choice do I?"

He looked at the old man sitting in front of him.

"Hope you're ready to face the music gramps 'Cuz it looks like you're gonna have to put up with me for a while!"

Kami's smile reached his eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I'm sure I can easily handle whatever you throw at me son as after all: this ain't my first rodeo."

"Believe it."

"But that doesn't mean your excused from fixing the hole you damaged."

"Aww…"

* * *

 _(Many Years Later…)_

Aside from the fact that his body stopped aging physically two years ago, things actually turned out quite well for Naruto, despite the fact that he couldn't seem to stretch beyond his 5" 8, a stark contrast to how short he was back during his Genin days.

 _Ha! Suck on that Kiba and everyone else who said he was short!_

In any case, however, in terms of how his progress went, he would say that for a guy without the use of his Chakra, he was doing quite well, especially after he unlocked the ability to use Chi like most people in this world seemed to do following his consumption of _**The Divine Holy Water**_ once it was clear that he was able to unlock his Chi the normal way.

 _A mistake he won't make again._

And thanks to that, unlocking his Chi, and overcoming the negative side effects of this forced explosion of raw power, his body was able to move and react in a way much different than what he was used to with the help of Mr Popo - who was a rather great help quell his ever rising and ragingly overwhelming power - and once he got used to the feeling of this new strangeness, well let's just say that with the help of Kami, King Kai, and a wonderful dimension called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a place where one day is the rough equivalent of one year - as in one day in the outside world is one year in the time dimension - he was able to master heck of a _lot_ in a short bracket of time, especially after Kami had made some alterations to the rules of the chamber making it possible for one to last more than two outside days.

He spent roughly a total of 15 years in the time chamber.

Unfortunately, Kami saw that he was spending too much of his time there and decided to reset the rules with the upgrade of adding one extra day and one more person, but that's it.

Anyways, physically, while he was about 24 years old, mentally he was a lot older than that, and it was thanks to the time chamber. Not only was he now able to fluently read and write the characters of this world's alphabet (thanks to Kami) he could say that thanks to his training (Mr. Popo and King Kai) he was now quite easily able to keep up with some of the strongest fighters in the planet. His one on one fight with the extra ordinally powerful Son Goku was proof of that; without any transformation of his own, he could easily keep up with the man when he even went Super Saiyan.

 _He was that strong._

It also helped that within his training period, Kurama found a way to fix his damaged chakra coils and thanks to that, to the added boost, he was even stronger than before, although for some reason, he wasn't able to access the full powers of Sasuke's Sage Chakra, but that didn't bother him as much as it should have because not completely all was lost. Anyways without the use of his really powerful Chakra, he had to learn how to fire energy blasts, fly, and do many other amazing things with just his Chi, his Physical Energy. His Chakra returning didn't change the fact that he could do all those amazing things, in fact, it added more to his repertoire.

King Kai was a great contribution to that.

 _A story for another time…_

The Kamehameha, Masenko, and Special Beam Canon, those were just some of the few he techniques he learnt that was added into his jutsu arsenal.

He had great teachers.

And more importantly, he had even greater friends, all of which whom helped him overcome the burden that was loneliness. Goku and his son, Gohan - who he was introduced to six months after his arrival - were amongst that list, Gohan more than Goku because of the bond they developed - more like the bond that was forced upon him by Gohan who had taken it upon himself to be his sparring partner - as Goku and Piccolo were a bit more focused on getting stronger, which they couldn't really do with Gohan around - and he didn't mind because he actually liked Gohan, despite how awkward the Half Breed Siyan could be sometimes; and because he made fast friends with Gohan, Chichi instantly took a liking to him, even more so when from time to time he supported Gohan with his studies.

She could be added to his list of friends.

Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, and even Piccolo could be added as well but unlike Gohan, none of them sparred with him on a very frequent basis so he was not as chummy with them as he was with his half breed friend; and on quite a lot of occasions, he even got to hang out with Bulma and the Briefs, so I guess you could add her to his list of friends, especially when the blue haired woman wasn't trying to flirt with him in order to tease him so as to get a reaction out of him.

 _All in all…_

He was living the good life.

Which was why he wasn't going to let some androids wreck it.

He would do everything in his power to make sure that this world was safe from world ending threats.

 _ **Believe it!**_

* * *

End **.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Started work on this today and I'm quite surprise that I was able to get this done in the very least. Quite a few Naruto/DBZ stories have been floating in my mind and I already began work on the many different versions but unlike the unfinished ones, this one was finished, and I have to say, I did a good job for the first chapter. Now… if only this story gets the very well deserved recognition it surely needs…

 _In other news…_

 **Naruto's Universe's Timeline:** It follows the same timeline as the universe in _Rise of the Hamato Clan_ , meaning things didn't go so well for Naruto except unlike in that one where Sasuke was alive and well, well as well as he can be with one arm, the Sasuke of this Naruto's universe had died by the hands of Naruto in their final battle on the valley. One shall stand and one shall fall after all. It's how Naruto has the Sharingan and of course, eventually, the Rinnegan. His connection to Hagoromo makes it possible for him to switch it off and on unlike Kakashi or Nagato; Sasuke also gave Naruto these abilities the same way Obito gave Kakashi his duo Mangekyō Sharingan.

 **The Tailed Beasts:** They formed into one collective entity with Kurama in charge. So, while they are indeed a Juubi, they aren't the Juubi that was an extension of Kaguya's rage but instead, a much more peaceful and powerful version of the Original Juubi but like I said, Kurama's personality and overall charms is in charge. So, yay for Naruto.

 **Chakra vs Chi:** I'll get to that debate when I'm very sure on where I want to go with it. At the moment though, Naruto's chakra is such that it can allow him the use of Ki techniques without a mismatch in power or strength. If he were to be in a beam battle with say… Goku, the one with the superior stamina and power will win. For all intents and purposes, in this story, Chakra has the same damage points as Chi only it's much more versatile.

I don't want to hear any debate saying otherwise.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Okay, somehow, I knew I'd get a lot of followers for this story but I wasn't expecting this turn out. I guess I underestimated myself there, shame on me. In any case, this pumped me up to begin work on the second chapter as soon as possible and for those of you who are wondering, no, this story won't be a 100% abridged version because I'm sure they are a lot of people who are tired to death of those type of Naruto/DBZ story. No. What I'm going to do is a 70% of Cannon, and a 30% of abridged for comedy. I wonder how that'll play out. In any case… enough with the pointless rambling on my part. And now, on to the story!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two.**_

 _(Flight to South City…)_

"Hey guys!"

After flying as fast as he could from the safety of his home up in the look out, Naruto finally managed to catch up with Goku and Gohan who, as it would seem, were being accompanied by Kami's darker half, Piccolo … or as Gohan would like to call him…

The blonde smirked.

"Mr. Piccolo."

Said green man grunted, obviously displeased by him being called by that name by someone nearly as old as Krillin.

Gohan pulled back, matching Naruto's pace.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just itching to fight me some androids."

"I know how you feel." Goku stated, pulling back to match his son's and Naruto's pace with Piccolo following suit. "If these androids are really as strong as Trunks said they are, I can't wait to meet them!" Here, the Super Saiyan was giddy. "I'm getting excited already!"

"Well at least some of us are having fun."

"Aww, don't be like that Mr. Piccolo," Naruto commented, earning a small and quiet growl from the green man. "You've been training with Goku, I'm sure you're strong enough even to deal with the androids on your own."

"Yeah?" Piccolo countered, his hands crossed over his chest. "Well not all of us share your _extreme_ vote of confidence." He paused, before glancing at the blonde. "And your crazy obsession with the colour orange."

"Hey, don't diss the awesomeness that is orange!"

"Yeah!"

Goku sent Naruto a thumb's up.

"You tell him brother!"

Meanwhile, Gohan spotted a flying figure.

"Hey it's Krillin!"

"Huh?"

Krillin looked back to see four people flying after him and he instantly recognized the familiar three.

"Oh, hi guys!"

The fourth one he didn't recognize at first because of the lack of energy rolling off of him, and the rather unfamiliar choice of attire: an orange long-sleeved sweatshirt with vertical black stripes, a pair of black pants and black sandals and finally, a weapon pouch on his right knee attached to a sash, but after noting his blonde hair and his whisker marks he, he knew who this person was.

"Hi Krillin!"

"Hey Naruto."

Having met the blonde in a few situations, it was understandable that he wasn't quite as familiar with Naruto as Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, or even Bulma was... sure there was the fact that neither he nor his friends couldn't feel any ounce of the blonde's energy even if he released it, or the fact that the blonde male could easily keep up with someone like Goku even when said Saiyan was in his Super Saiyan Transformation, and there was also the fact that he had a few strange techniques but that didn't matter because he didn't feel as intimidated with the blonde as he did with either Goku or Gohan.

He guessed it's because it had something to do with the fact that Naruto was human, like he was.

"So Krillin, you eager to face the Androids like we are?"

"H-eh." The bald hared man chuckled. "Eager to face the monsters that kill all of us in the future?"

"Hn. At least I'm not the only one worried."

"Aww, don't say it like that Piccolo, we're just as equally as worried as you are, right Goku?"

Goku grinned.

"Yup!"

Piccolo grunted. "Yeah? Well I don't buy it." He said. "You may not have been included in the list of kills by the androids, but that doesn't give you the freedom to be so… _nonchalant_ about this."

Naruto smirked. "But that's the thing, isn't it?" He pointed out. "If you think about it, me being here now could potentially be a blessing in disguise because I'm an anomaly that could potentially change your future, aren't I? A future I wasn't originally part of before?"

"You do have to admit Piccolo…" Krillin stated. "He has a point."

"That may be, but there's still the fact that even with him around, nothing's bound to change."

"True…"

"Well whatever the case may be, I say we better get ready, because I can see South City a few miles away."

And with that, the team flared their Ki and burst towards their destination, all unaware that Goku was very well hiding something from them.

xxxxxxx

"Yamcha and Tien, too! Wow, so you're already here guys!"

A few seconds later, Goku and his group finally arrived their destination and as they did, they were surprised to see that Yamcha and Tien - each looking a bit cheerful regardless of the fact that all of them may very well be walking towards their death - had arrived minutes before they did, both of them standing on a spot where they could spy on the entire city without being spotted easily.

"We've been waiting for you. You guys are a little bit late."

Unfortunately, they had brought someone else with them.

"Bulma?!"

"Yoo-hoo!"

"I don't believe it." Goku said, as he walked up to his long-time friend and comrade. "What're you doing here?"

"Why…" Bulma smiled. "Observing of course. I just want a quick look at the androids then I'll go back." She said.

"Never mind that, I'm more concerned about why you brought Trunks here."

"Trunks?"

"The baby." Bulma stated, answering Krillin's question, before turning to Naruto and lifting said baby up to him. "And believe me, I tried to leave him behind with his grandparents but he wouldn't just sit still." She walked up to Naruto, showing him Trunks whose once shy expression shifted once he saw who it was his mother was showing him off to. He was trying to reach for said person in question with his tiny hands. "He just will _not_ stop crying until I brought him to you **.** I swear if this keeps up, I'm gonna snatch you up and have to take a permanent role in his life as his step-fatherseeing as the person who's supposed to take the father role is currently more concerned about something else rather than his own child."

"What can I say? I'm great with kids." Naruto shrugged, before he picked up Trunks from Bulma and started playing with him, making cooing noises as he was doing so. "And besides, why be like a father to Trunks when I can be his awesome older?"

"Good point…"

"Speaking off…" Krillin stated, as he watched Naruto and Bulma tend to Trunks, mentally filing how nice they would look like as a married couple with the purple haired baby. "Who's daddy? And when and where did you guys meet?"

"Vegeta."

Krillin and everyone else, except for Bulma and those who already knew, blinked, gazing at the newly revealed mother in shock.

" _Seriously?_ "

"Yup." Yamcha stated, answering Krillin's question as he crossed his hand, before walking away from Bulma and Tien with a disappointed frown on his face. "Didn't believe it myself when I found out."

"As for how we met…" Bulma stated, as she picked up Trunks from Naruto, soothing him as he cried a bit from being pulled from the blonde. "Well… do you seriously need an expiation for that?"

"I guess not."

"Hey guys!"

And it was at that moment, a portly male wearing a bandana came at the group, soaring towards them with his hands waving in a flying roofless car.

His appearance seemed to shock many there because of the kind of person they knew he was: a coward.

" _Yajirobe!_ "

The portly man touched down in front of the group.

He stepped out of his vehicle, walking over to Goku.

"Are you here to help us with the battle?"

"Yeah, no. Korin sent me."

Yajirobe reached into his sash and pulled out a small, green bag, handing it to Goku.

 _Senzu Beans._

"He said that I should hand this over to you in case you guys might need it because apparently, _someone_ …"

He stared hard at Naruto at this part.

"In his haste to show off, forgot to pick them when they left the tower."

The blonde non-Sayian blushed, scratching the back of his head at that.

"Yeah, sorry…" Naruto chuckled nervously, especially as he was being stared at by the others. "My bad."

"Whatever, I'm done here."

The portly man moved to his vehicle and hopped inside, but paused as he was about to leave.

"Oh, and blondie, Kami said that I should tell you to create a clone and have it teleport to the Look Out so that he can send you important message. He said that he wanted to tell you before you left but you were too much in a hurry."

"Got it."

And just as Yajirobe started his vehicle engines and left, Naruto crossed his hands and created a shadow clone reinforced it with more Chakra than what his clones are much more used to, before sending said clone away to Kami's Look Out with a snap of his fingers.

"There."

However, before he could relax, the sound of an explosion was heard.

 _*_ _ **BOOM!**_ _*_

Naruto's eyes could not help but widen as he saw where it came from.

"Yajirobe!"

He disappeared with a yellow flash, before appearing a second later on the same spot with the portly man, checking up if he was okay before looking up and tracing where the shot could have come from.

"There! 10 O'clock!"

Lo and behold, two small dots were spotted.

"It's the androids!"

Unfortunately, the pair of dots dropped into the City bellow before they could be tracked, and much to the surprise of the Z fighters, they all realised something which may prove to be not at all advantageous to them, a concern that even Naruto shared.

"Did you see them Goku?"

"No, I didn't get a good look at them before they dropped into the city." Goku growled. "How come we can't sense any of their energy? Damn it!"

"Maybe it's because they're androids…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"And from what I understand about that term, it means that they're both comprised of machines."

"Therefore, unlike us," Piccolo concluded. "They don't pour out the usual Chi need to track them."

Naruto kissed his teeth in annoyance.

' _ **Useless humans. It's not like they aren't any other ways to track these… artificial humans.**_ _'_

' _Suggestions Kurama?'_

' _ **Remember how you were able to track Pein when he attacked the village? His black receivers?**_ _'_

' _Gotcha' ya!'_

"Guys I-

Naruto blinked.

"Where'd everybody go?"

He stood alone with Gohan, Yajirobe, Bulma and Trunks.

"They left to search for the androids while you were spaced out." Gohan pointed out, wondering why that even happened in the first place. "They said that when they find the androids, they'll alert the others by raising their Chi's, while dad left me to look after Yajirobe, Bulma and Trunks."

"Typical."

Naruto stood up from the ground, frowning, as he gazed at the City below.

"Anyways, I found a way to track the androids. But I'll need to make contact with them first for it to work." He stated, before creating a bunch of Shadow Clones and sending them to the City to help him search for the androids a lot easier. Gohan knew about the technique and its abilities, having been once on the frontal brunt of their assault during their sparring together. "And no, the Shadow Clones Technique isn't what I'm talking about."

"Oh." Gohan stated, putting down the finger he raised up. "Then what is it?"

"You know how I…

Naruto paused, as the memory of a clone dispelling flashed in his mind.

\- well that was fast."

"What?"

Naruto looked at a random direction.

"I found the androids: an some guy and a fat looking... _clown_ thing." He grabbed Gohan's shoulder. "Come on, we better get to them before they cause any trouble. I'll leave a clone to look after Bulma and Trunks, and have one send Yajirobe to the Look Out." He looked at Bulma. "Hope that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright, let's go."

And with that, after dispelling the clones he created that is, he created two more and left them with Bulma and Co. before he then disappeared with Gohan in a Yellow Flash.

Bulma looked at the clone assigned to guard her.

"So, what _did_ King Kai teach you?"

"Um…"

* * *

 _ **End**_ **.**

* * *

 **Authors Note II:** In fixing Naruto's Chakra coils, Kurama had to change Naruto's physiology into one that not only will allow the blonde to safely keep the massively huge amount of energy he now has due to his awakening and mastering his Chi, but also allow him to easily manipulate the blonde's cells so that he could help the blonde with his healing much faster. The side effect of course is that he can't enter sage mode anymore but as an alternative to that, he now has an Initial Jinchiruki mode that qualifies as a Sage Mode that surpasses the original sage mode - but he hasn't quite mastered it yet and once he's mastered this transformation, he can move into mastering the version two of the transformation, and then the version three.

 **Note:** Naruto's new physiology works in a similar way Ultimate Gohan's body works, as in it brings out the Power of the Transformations without needing to visibly transform, so if he's using his Sage Mode, or activates the Rinnegan, only his Aura would Change. And because Naruto is from another universe and reality that's not a twin to universe 7, it's going to be next to impossible for the fighters of universe seven to track his energy or even sense it. _**Dragon Ball Super**_ proved it as even if Bergamo and his brothers aren't Gods, their energy couldn't be sensed despite both of them being weaker to than the fighters of Universe 7.

Decided to remove the Omake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Naruto arrived roughly a few months after Cell did, but by the time Frieza had arrived, he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Just because he spent 15 days in the chambers doesn't mean he spent it consecutively. Anyways, because of this, he was unable to sense the approaching Frieza, and thus wasn't there with the Z-fighters when gave the warning; he found out from Kami when he walked out of the Time Chamber at the end of that day. I'm saying this so that you can all have a clear idea of where I am going with this.

Cell arrived first, changing the timeline drastically, then add Naruto's arrival and stay to that and you get an even more changed timeline; Trunks later arrival one year after Cell is what later forced the Timeline of this DBZ story to shoot up vertically to the Canon's Horizontal plot, meaning it's no longer as parallel to the DBZ timeline as it should be, which of course means that this story is going to take place in an Alternate Universe 7.

Things are now different.

Anyways, this is just to let you all know that while the plot and arcs are still generally the same, things are going to be done _very_ differently so you'll never know what to expect so yeah, that's how it is…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Androids Unleashed; Future Unravelled?_ _ **-**_

Garbed in a yellow vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny grey suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers, black boots with ribbed tips, brown gloves, as well as a grey and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front, was a muscular, white haired, mulleted man with greyish-blue eyes, currently was walking along the street of South City, and right beside him - garbed in an extra-large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, two dangling earrings, extra-large orange pants, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front - was a very pale skin colored, horizontally tall man who reached the mulleted man up to his extremely broad shoulders.

With a neutral look on their individual faces, the two figures aimlessly moved along the roads of South City, ignoring the stares that was sent their way, and the city-wide search going on without theirs and anyone else's knowledge; until finally, they both came to a stop at the sound of a civilian calling out to them while standing on the sidewalk as the other was staring at the beam of smoke that trailed at the distance.

"Hey, did you both see it? A Sky Car just blew up!" Silently staring robotically at the man that spoke to them was their only response; the emotionless expressions weirded the man out as he stared at them. "Um… did you see it?" The shorter one of the neutral duo turned to the blonde man, stepped off of the road and then up to him… this prompted another off-putting reaction from said male in question. "What's the matter?"

His reply was a flash of red eyes, and then a smack to the head - one that sent his body sailing across the air and crashing onto the wall behind him - an action that stunned his black-haired friend, but before he could react, the short plump man sent his body sailing in a similar way to his friend except with a punch to the gut – whereas his blonde hair friend was hit with a headbutt.

The mulleted man smirked; at the sound of a horn, however, his smirk vanished, and it was replaced by an ugly frown, as he turned to look at the source of the horn - a sky car - before glaring at the person who was blowing the horn - a rather angry looking old man. "Hey you get out of the road!" He, the old man, that is, snapped. "If you want to beat up prostitutes, do it on your own damn time!"

The mulleted man's response, in a rather cowboy like accent, was: "Why that's a mighty fine ride ya' got there partn'r." It prompted a look of confusion from the old man in the car. This in turn earned a widened smirk from the perpetrator. "Would be a darn shame if something bad happened to it."

"…What?"

The mulleted man's hand easily pierced through the bonnet of the car in an instant, before a second later it was pulled back, displaying the engine of the old man's car, said being who currently lost all his bravado as the mulleted man walked up to him, dropping the destroyed engine on the ground as he did so.

"Please put that back… I kinda need that to run from you."

"Shoulda' thought of that 'for you gone 'n mouthed off to the wrong man'."

The mulleted man grabbed the old man's face, pulling his body straight through the roof of his vehicle: this was the scene Naruto and Gohan arrived to see, both standing perched above a nearby roof that provided an excellent vantage point.

"Gohan," The blonde stated, wincing at the scream of the panicked woman down below. His hearing was a little bit more advanced - on a 6 to Piccolo and Kami's 10 but it was still up there - so even the faintest of sounds, he was still capable of picking them out. "Flare your energy to alert the others on where we are, since I can't do that with mine because it can't be felt by you guys no matter how hard I try to raise it."

"Right."

* * *

Piccolo frowned. "This Ki…"

* * *

"That's…" Tien's eyes widened. "That's _Gohan!_ "

* * *

"Wait," Krillin turned towards where he sensed the ki, frowning. "If he's flaring his energy close by then that means-"

* * *

"That's Gohan's Ki!" Goku realized, really easily. "Then that means he must've found the androids!"

* * *

 _(Back with Gohan and Naruto…)_

Now identified as androids by Goku, the two attackers flew up into the sky to meet eye level with Naruto and the energy flaring Gohan.

"Why howdy there." The taller android had stated. "My friend has no informatn' 'bout you 'n his data base, which means the good Dr Gero has no idea on who you are unlike Son Gohan here who thinks he's big enough to play with the big boys-"

"Hey!"

"-So, if you don't mind ma' intrusion," The man continued, ignoring Gohan's outburst. "Well I guess the rest speaks for itself."

"Android 13," The shorter one of the androids stated, turning to look up at his taller partner. "There are multiple higher than average power levels, that are currently approaching this area."

Naruto smirked. "Because you're about to die anyways, I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He stated, just as the Z-fighters had converged on his position, all the five of them landing behind him and Gohan. "And I'm guessing you are Android 13?"

"That is correct." 13 replied, smirking. "And this here is Android 19," He stated, motioning to his portly friend. "And your friends are: - Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Son Gohan and finally, Son Goku." He stated, looking each of them as he said their name, his gaze remaining at Goku's form. "I would tip ma' trucker hat to y'all but the doctor seems to have it in for you Son, and as we here are extensions of his will, Android 19 and I are gonna have ta' take you out. No hard feelings and all that."

Naruto shuddered at the 'extension of will' part, as he was heavily reminded of a past he did _not_ want to recall. Goku, however, remained unaffected by # 13's words, but the pure blooded Super Saiyan did speak. "While I would love to quickly settle whatever ' _business_ ' you guys have with me," He stated. "I will prefer it even more if it was in a less populated area."

"Why'd 'nt you say so?" 13 stated before he stretched his hand, aiming it at the city down below, and fired a concentrated blast of energy that shot at incredible speeds down to its target, but before it could hit…

"No!"

Naruto, moving at speeds faster than many could track, intercepted the blast just as it was about to hit, and caught it with his stretched right hand, before crushing it as easily as one would crush paper. He wasn't about to let a City of innocents fall under his watch. Meanwhile, down below, the civilians whispered amongst themselves as those who could, were watching what was transpiring with eyes of disbelief.

"I said we should take this to a less populated area," Goku growled, gritting his teeth angrily, just as Naruto's form materialized right next to him. "That didn't mean I said you had to kill all these people."

"Ma' mistake." 13 said, smirk still ever so visible while his expression showed no hint of genuine remorse. "But next time, I rekn' u' should be a little bit clearer with what you say."

* * *

"If they want to take this to a less populated area, then do as they ask."

Within a darkened chamber, a bald old man stood in front of a rather large and advanced super computer, looking at the face of Son Goku and his friends as they seemingly glared at his direction. This old man was known to many as Dr Gero; and at the moment, he was within the safe confines of his lab watching the events as they took hold, speaking into a microphone that was nearby.

"But I am indeed curious as to how they found out that I was attacking this city today."

It wouldn't matter either way because one way or another. Son Goku will die by his hands.

* * *

"Either way," The taller android said, as his and Android 20's eyes flashed red., "We'll do it your way for now, but before we leave, mind telling how y'all knew we was comin' here today?"

"A little birdy told us." Piccolo stated, speaking up before anyone else could. He was purposely being vague so as not to reveal that they were warned ahead of time. "And that's all you're getting out until you agree to our terms."

"Fine then," 13 replied, crossing his hands over his chest. "Have it your way. We could always come back here and destroy the city when we're done with you."

"Don't count on it."

And with that, they all took off to the sky and left with Goku taking the charge; all flyers shot out of South City and towards their new battle grounds, where they'd be free to go all out as much as they wanted.

xxxxxxx

"Alright, this looks like a good place."

"Good."

The Z fighters and the Androids landed, perched within an area surrounded by mountains and plateau of all kinds and shapes. They were pretty far away from the City so they - the Z-Fighters that is - weren't worried about causing any damage that could result in a loss of life; but that didn't mean anyone's guard was dropped though.

"Before we start, tell us…" Piccolo stated. "What are you really after? Cuz it can't really just be only killing Goku like you said before."

" _And you would be correct to assume that, Piccolo."_

These words weren't stated by Android 13, whose expression was neutral as he stood next to the portly Android 20, where the new voice had seemed to've originated from with said mute android acting as a third-party speaker.

"I take it you're the one responsible for this." Goku stated, causing Android 19 to look at him. _"That is indeed correct: Son Goku."_ The Android stated in a voice that wasn't its. _"For many years, ever since you were the little boy who destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, I have planned this revenge; and to make certain my success was nothing but absolute, tracking you down and following your every move was my main priority because you see, I needed to acquire the sufficient data from all your past battles to come up with a plan that will no doubt ensure your complete defeat."_ The unknown voice explained. _"And your fight with Prince Vegeta was the final piece of detail I needed to start coming up with a suitable way to take you out completely."_

Goku smirked. "So," He stated, standing straight with his hands, clenched, by his sides. "You even followed me off world huh? All the way to Planet Namek?"

" _There was no need."_ The voice stated. _"My computers had easily calculated that the power you displayed during your fight with the Saiyan Prince is as high as you are capable of going at that time." It explained. "Of course, I also considered that as you grow older you might get stronger as it's only natural. I simply modified my androids to the data of which I collected, factoring in the amount of strength you'll possibly gain as the years go by; therefore, Son Goku, there is no victory lying in wait for you today, only death."_ It said _. "And once I am done with you, I will take out all of your friends to ensure that nothing stands in the way of my goal of World Domination."_

"Then that's too bad." Goku said, gritting his teeth as suddenly, gravels started to hover around his form as veins throbbed on his forehead, while his hair started to dance along the wind with his legs apart, and his hands raised up by his sides: The Classic Horse Stance. "Because if you had, then you would've known about this."

" _About what-"_

"GURAAHHHHHGGGHH!"

In a large explosion, a pillar of gold light erupted from Goku, and once it died down, Goku now stood in his Super Saiyan form, much stronger than ever before; and all around him, those who hadn't felt or seen Goku in this transformation couldn't help but look upon the Saiyan in awe and shock.

This included Gero and his Androids...

 _Or so it seemed._

* * *

"Hmm, _cute_." Gero smirked. He read the numbers as it displayed on his screen, and while Son Goku's new transformation was very capable of posing a slight threat to his Android 19, from what he currently deduced, well there was still Android 13 to deal with; hence he stated, "Don't get to comfortable with this new development fools. 19, 13, you are now charged with eliminating Son Goku and his friends with utmost efficiently."

* * *

"Parameters recognized." Android 19 stated robotically as his eyes flashed red, while the mulleted android stood next to him that ever so present and very much arrogant smirk on his face. "Executing ... 10%, 20%, 30%..."

"Any last words… _Son_?"

Piccolo smirked.

"Dodge."

"Wha-"

Goku was in front of the fat android, sent it flying with a punch, intercepted its course, and started to furiously attack it with a set of combos before the white-haired android could even finish his surprised statement. And as his friends who haven't seen Goku utilize this power watch, they couldn't help but feel both intimidated – as this easily meant that their friends strength level had once more eclipsed over theirs – and confident – as with this they were assured victory.

 _However…_

Naruto frowned, as he watched Goku perform.

"Hmm…"

Piccolo stepped up to him, crossing his hands.

"You noticed it too?"

"Yeah, I did."

Gohan, meanwhile, was confused as he looked at his two teachers: Past and Present. "Noticed what?" He asked.

"Well for starters, Goku immediately rushed into the battle," Naruto replied, "And is probably intent on finishing this as fast as possible. Usually he'd want to draw this out to test his enemy's strength and make them exhaust all their surprise attacks…"

"…or he would simply want to have a little bit of fun." Piccolo finished, frown ever so present. "The fight with Frieza is a big example of that; I may've been unconscious when he'd gone Super Saiyan for the first time, but I was still able to tell what was going on; while he was new to the transformation and needed to end Frieza as quickly as possible before he ran out of energy to sustain his new form, it was still the same thing… especially since he let Frieza release his full power."

Naruto nodded. "If there's one thing King Kai and Kami taught me about The Saiyan Race, is that they're lustful for battles and fighting - like a trance - still, something about Goku seems wrong." He muttered, narrowing his eyes as he took a closer look at the man's stance. "He's…slower. I've fought Goku before, and while he may hold himself back at times, he still pushes his punches. Right now, he seems to be…"

Piccolo frowned, continuing. "He's slowing down. He's wasting his energy the longer he fights." He stated as they watched Goku kick Android 19 down to the ground.

Naruto watched closely, sensing out Goku's ki. "…It's as if his ki is being drained with every movement." And just then, Piccolo's eyes widened in realization. "Damn it!" The Demon cursed, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Goku panted slightly in a show of slight exhaustion that suddenly hit him, as he peered down at the roughed form of Android 19. So far, the fight had been completely one-sided. He had merely launched a barrage of punches at 19, with the fat android making absolutely no attempt to dodge. He was confused by this. According to Future Trunks, these androids were supposed to be incredibly strong. But right now, one of them seemed to be anything _but_ , as 19 had many cuts and scrapes on his 'skin' and clothes.

' _Something's not right here.'_

Goku frowned. He was glancing over at the calm and still smirking Android 13. The amused expression on the tall android's face was as if he knew some secret the Z Fighters didn't. Shaking his head, Goku turned back to the standing 19 before gasping, holding his chest tightly as a spike of pain erupted from there and started to spread all over his body...

' _Dammit!'_

He grits his teeth and through sheer force of will, he pushed the pain down.

' _I… need to finish this! Now!'_

Surging his energy, he cupped his hands to use his signature move.

"Ka…Me…"

The Z Fighter seeing Goku going in for the kill, began to feel hopeful at their assured victory.

Naruto and Piccolo, however, they weren't so sure, as Naruto looked at the still smirking 13.

"Ha…Me…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at the grinning Android. If anything, the man's smirk grew. _'But why?'_ The blonde thought. _'Doesn't he know that his partner will be destroyed? Speaking of which…'_ He glanced at 19 who stood frozen on his spot, merely looking at Goku. _'Why isn't he doing anything? He has enough time to get out of the way or intercept Goku but he's just standing there; why? It's almost as if…'_

Silence.

Eyes widening, Naruto's head suddenly snapped to his Saiyan friend.

"GOKU! STOP! IT'S A TRAP!'

13 smirked. "Too late."

" _HAAAA_!"

Thrusting his hands forward, Goku fired the massive energy wave at 19. Down below, 19 smirked as the wave was headed towards him. When it got close, he thrust his hand up to it, and collided with the blast. However, instead of his hand or body being destroyed by the chaotic energy, it instead had the effect that shocked everyone except for the fighters…

" fully online."

The Z Fighters could only watch in shock as the last bit of Goku's attack was absorbed into the red sphere in 19's hand.

"…Well…" Goku muttered, panting even more now. His exhaustion was starting to be visible. "Didn't see that coming."

13 began to laugh. "Now, that'd be as anti-climactic as one would've expect. Eh, partn'r?" He said, smirking at the stunned warriors, before turned to the now energized 19. "Now 19, Y'all be a pall, and finish this here rodeo, would ya?"

" _Affirmative."_ 19 said, and before Goku 19 vanished in a burst of speed and appeared above him. Before he could react, the android slammed his cupped hands down on him, sending him speeding down to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he stopped his decent just a few inches off the ground. Righting himself, he looked up at 19, blood dripping down his chin as he panted, feeling incredibly weak.

Gohan saw how exhausted his father was, and became worried.

"What's going on? He hasn't used _that_ much energy."

"Piccolo." Naruto grunted with a glare. "I know." Piccolo said, also glaring. "Dammit! This is not good." Not only did it seem that these androids _absorbed_ energy, but now Goku was losing energy by the second! "Krillin! Give Goku a Senzu bean, now!"

"Senzu bean!"

Seeing it, Goku snatched the bean from the air.

"Thanks buddy!"

He then ate the bean, chewed and swallowed carefully but unfortunately, it seemed to have the _opposite_ effect they were looking for, as with a pained cry, Goku fell to his knees, gripping his chest.

"Oh god! It made the pain worse!"

"Goku, what's wrong?!"

Goku gritted his teeth as he forcefully stood up. "Chest hurts!" The Saiyan panted harshly, while answering Piccolo. "Hard to… breathe!"

"How's your arm?!"

"Don't know… can't feel it. Is that normal?"

Piccolo kissed his teeth in annoyance.

"So… Goku's having a heart attack."

"Dad!" Gohan, worried, called out to his father. He knew this virus was capable of killing his father - according to the purple haired Saiyan from the Future - and he didn't want that to happen any time soon, or even ever. "You took the medicine, right?"

"Yeah! Well…I started to…"

"Started to…" Gohan blinked. "You mean you stopped!? _Why_?!" The hybrid demanded. "Why did you _stop_?!"

"Because it was grape flavoured!"

Naruto face-palmed.

' _Are you FUCKING kidding me?!'_

Taking Goku's distraction as his chance, 19 zoomed in at the Saiyan, and punched him hard, sending him skidding across the ground. As he stopped, Goku suddenly went back to his normal form as the Saiyan state left him, shocking his friends.

"Did he just knock the Super Saiyan out of him?" Krillin stated, shocked.

Before 19 knew what happened, Naruto appeared over him and kicked him across the head, sending him flying into a mountain, before landing in front of Goku; the blonde glared at where 19 was, before switching over to 13, who began chuckling. He narrowed his eyes at the trucker-hat wearing android. Out of the two, his instincts told him that 13 was the bigger threat, however he didn't need to focus on that right now because Goku needed help.

He lifted the Saiyan up and over his shoulder and turned back to 19 and saw that the android was already charging at him with a glare on its white face, and its arm held out ready to absorb his energy...

"…minemineminemiNEMINEMINE!"

But before anyone knew it, a boot suddenly slammed into 19's face, once more sending him flying.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Vegeta, the 'Prince of all Saiyans' standing in front of him with arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"Mine."

He hadn't formerly met the Prince, but he'd heard all about him from Goku and Gohan. This was the first time he'd met the prince and from the power he felt, he now knew that Goku wasn't lying when the Saiyan told him that in some instances, Vegeta could almost be as strong as him.

This was one of them.

"Kakarot you idiot, what are you doing?"

"Dyeing… mostly."

Vegeta kissed his teeth in annoyance before glancing up at the blonde holding Kakarot over his shoulder.

"And you are?"

"No-"

Vegeta cut him off. "Actually, you know what? I don't care." He stated, earning an annoyed look from the blonde which he ignored completely. "I need that idiot alive and at full strength so that it'll be all the more satisfying when I destroy him so get him out of here."

Naruto kissed his teeth in annoyance.

"Tch."

He didn't need this now.

He disappeared and appeared next to Gohan and Piccolo, ignoring as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, much to the shock of those who watched.

"Dad!"

"No time for that Gohan," The blonde stated, glancing at the concerned looking Gohan, before glancing at Vegeta who was at the moment taking care of 19, before glancing at the white-haired Android who just stood there, watching. "Where's the medicine? We need to give it to Goku now."

"Sorry folk's."

However, before anything could be done, Android 13 landed in front of them, crossing his hands on his chest.

"'fraid I can't let you mosey on outa here with Son Goku," He stated. "Seeing as the good Dr. wants him dead."

"Piccolo, tag in!"

Piccolo made to charge in, but was stopped by 13 as he looked at the Namekian. Eyes glowing red, beams shot out and pierced the alien through his shoulder, making him cry out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"…Naruto! Tag in!"

"Was gonna do that anyways Goku." Naruto said, before handing the Saiyan's body to Gohan. "Here, take Goku to your place and start administering the energy. I'll deal with this android."

"Right!"

"Yamcha," The blonde glanced at said male, as Gohan took his father. "You go with Gohan to make sure he's safe."

13 frowned, glaring at the team in front of him. "Seems I didn't make myself clear." He stated before he moved to attack Son Goku and his friends, however, Naruto intercepted him with a gut hunching blow, one that sent said android's body hurtling across the air and away from the Z fighters the blonde looked back at Gohan and Yamcha...

"Go!"

"But what about you?" Yamcha asked, worried, as Gohan took off in flight and blasted off with his father to his house. "That kid said that these androids kill us in the future! How are you gonna go up against that?"

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He stated, before spotting 13 chase after the retreating Gohan. "Now go!" He disappeared from Yamcha's side, appearing in front of the white android who sent him a rather harsh glare. "Where exactly do you think _you're_ going?"

* * *

"Fine, deal with the pest." Gero stated, sighing. "Once you're done, you can chase after Son Goku."

* * *

13's eyes flashed red. "Parameters, recognized." He glanced at Naruto, no longer setting his sights on the retreating Gohan, but just as he was about to speak, Vegeta's figure had appeared next to the blonde, primed in his Super Saiyan transformation.

"Vegeta?" Naruto blinked. "What are you doing here."

"Sorry," Vegeta stated, grinning, as he cracked his fingers and the bone in his neck. He ignored the blonde next to him as he spoke. "I just got done dealing with that atomic tub of fun and wouldn't you know? I'm still alive."

The white-haired android glanced at the dismantled Android 19.

"Really?"

He smirked, not even all upset at the loss of his partner.

"Well then, let's fix that."

Naruto glared at the white-haired android, ignoring Vegeta right now.

"Like I'll let you!"

Next thing Vegeta knew, the blonde was already in front of the Android ready to give it a kick to take off its head, interrupting it from doing what it was about to.

"Hey, what the-"

The android blocked it with the back of his hand.

 _*BOOM*_

 _(Minutes Earlier…)_

"Ugh…"

"Easy there, Piccolo."

Krillin was beside his Namekian friend, helping him up after he fed him the Senzu bean that healed the injury… well attempted to feed him before realising that the injury caused by 13 was already healed.

Piccolo groaned, before blinking.

"What happened? Where's Goku?"

"Gohan and Yamcha managed to get him out to safety." Krillin replied, watching with slight relief as his Namekian friend stood up and fine, without the need of a Senzu bean, that meant more for any more injured because every bean counted. "Naruto is currently taking care of that other android."

"And Vegeta?"

"Well you're not actually going to believe this. Vegeta's a Super Saiyan!"

Piccolo, in pure surprise, glanced at the short man.

"When did that happen?"

Tien, meanwhile, stood right in front of the head of the destroyed android. Its body parts laid scattered around following The Super Saiyan Vegeta's final blast attack: The Big Bang Attack, and yet, somehow, the head remained intact, despite it looking a bit damaged…

' _So much for killing us in the future.'_

Still Vegeta, a Super Saiyan…

On one hand, it meant that with Goku out of the picture, he was there to help with the Androids, and he was grateful for that; on the other hand, however, it meant that when the Prince was done with the androids, it meant that he could set his sights on him, Piccolo and the others - easily killing them without being able to be challenged and to be honest - it scared him.

 _Bittersweet…_

That's what this moment was right now.

 _*BOOM*_

Tien looked up from his position, seeing that the new addition to the team was dealing with the android.

"Oh hey, looks like Naruto's handling that other android just fine."

"Well duh."

Krillin landed next to Tien, with Piccolo nearby.

"The guy took on Goku, forced him to go Super Saiyan and he still beat Goku without even transforming."

This info made Tien blink, before looking at Krillin with wide eyes.

"Wait, he did what?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know?"

"No."

"Well it happened." Krillin stated, looking up at the fight. "About a year or two ago, back when we found out that Naruto was around; just like now, back then, we couldn't sense his energy at all but that didn't stop Goku from wanting to find out how strong the new guy was and he did. Which means we won't have to worry if Vegeta turns on us, which is very likely now that he's a Super Saiyan..."

Piccolo remained silent, watching the fight, but he heard everything Krillin said, and he knew that much was true, but unlike Krillin and the others, he also knew a secret about the blonde that he's done well in keeping from them all but not him, since he was pretty much linked telepathically to Kami; but it wasn't his secret to tell.

Meanwhile, Tien still wore a look of surprise, but then he glanced to Vegeta, seeing the Saiyan Prince with a look of rage as he charges at the two fighters with burst of his Golden Yellow Super Saiyan energy.

"Well… that's reassuring."

At least now, they could rest easy knowing that they had a contingency for the case of Vegeta going rouge, because if Naruto was able to force an experienced Saiyan to go Super Saiyan and still beat him, then there was a high chance that he was able to take care of Vegeta because the Prince hasn't been a Super Saiyan as long as Goku has…

 _However…_

Tien's hand clenched by his sides, angrily.

This also meant that the power gap had widened significantly with no hopes of him ever catching up soon no matter whatever type of training he did because Goku, Vegeta and the new guy, Naruto, all had a massive head start which could always assist them in growing stronger very faster.

 _He was envious of that._

Meanwhile, as Tien and the others were lost in their various thoughts, they missed as components flew out of the damaged parts of the dead android and away from them, and from what it seemed, towards the direction of the white-haired android.

* * *

"Hey!"

Naruto sent the android shooting down to the ground with a throw and cupped his hands to his side, generating a corpus amount of Energy he was going to launch at the downed android thus ending the fight - no he was not using the Kamehameha for those who might think he was - but before he could even do that, however, a furious Vegeta appeared in his front, disrupting his concentration.

"What do you think you're FUCKING doing?!" The Prince demanded.

Blinking in surprise at the sudden interruption, Naruto met his glare, his attack vanishing with his concentration broken. "I could ask you the same thing!"

Vegeta immediately got in Naruto's face. "That pile of tin cans is mine! Back the fuck off brat!"

Naruto didn't back down. "The fuck you mean yours! You already took care of the other one!"

"You think that bloated white ball of screws was enough to satisfy a Super Saiyan like myself? It wasn't even a warm up! I can tell the other one is stronger, so I want him!"

"You can't be serious! This isn't a game, _'Prince'_!" Saying the last word with heavy sarcasm, only made Vegeta angrier. "You had your turn, now it's mine!"

"Like hell, whiskers! I don't know who you think you are, but that android is mine, and that's that!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Get off my face!"

"You get off my face!"

This earned a sweat drop from the fighters down below as they watched the two superior ones argue - now smashing their foreheads against the other, static shooting out of their eyes and colliding - and they were so into their verbal fight, that they didn't pay attention to 13, and so didn't see when floating parts of 19 flew towards the android, and seemed to absorb into his body.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile…)_

On Kami's look out, Kami was perched on the edge of his home and he was peering down at the skies with a look of worry etched on his face. This is what's been going on for the past 40 minutes. Naruto had been sitting with his legs folded, and arms crossed, with Mr. Popo by his side for 40 minutes, since he arrived, 40 minutes ago.

"I'm starting to think this is punishment for ditching you earlier to fight the androids."

Kami frowned.

"It isn't. You may not be able to sense it now but I feel that a great evil has awoken."

"The androids? That's what we're fighting right now!"

Kami shook his head.

"No, it isn't them; I'm afraid it's something _far_ worse."

He turned fully to Naruto, who was now standing by Mr. Popo.

"I called you here because the time of me being guardian has come to an end, and until a proper guardian is found, _you_ will take care of the mantle."

This forced a look of surprise from the blonde.

"Wait… _what?!"_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The players have been chosen and the Die has been cast. With these changes, it's pretty clear that the future of this version of the DBZ timeline is well… _unclear,_ right? Well that's the whole point of the title of the story; at least now you know why it's called ' **A different path** '. Anyways things to note:

\- Gero is still alive.

\- Yamcha didn't die at Android 20's hands so he wasn't able to tell them about the absorbing ability.

\- Android 13 was woken up earlier and thus, was selected to attack Goku in Gero's stead with 19.

\- Naruto is being made temporary guardian.

I might have missed some things, but those are the things that were highlighted in the chapter. Oh Gero _will_ die at the hands of 17 and 18 but that'll come when his options have run out. I would've had it that it was Gero who was facing the fighters with 20 but I wanted to switch it up a bit because that particular story has been told over and over again…

I needed something new.

 _Anyways_ …

I guess that's it for now. For those who don't know, _**Chapter One**_ has been updated and replaced. Now the real reason why Naruto's body was the way it is is now present in the chapter in a small section that's Kurama's thoughts.

I also have a new story out, A Lantern/Naruto/Young Justice Story titled ' **The Crowned Light** '. You know the thing that annoyed me about this is that after months of thinking about the best way to come up with a good plot for a Naruto/Young Justice story, and creating several plots that just didn't seem right… after deciding that this is the story I want to be posted on the site, three days later - no doubt after seeing how successful mine was (which I was very happy about) - someone else comes up with the same general idea and you want to know the worst part? The guy copied and pasted idea from various stories into this so called new story and made it his without even informing most of the authors of said stories he copied it from…

Oh yeah, believe me, I am annoyed.

Anyways, enough of me ranting it's time to sign off.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

 **Guest Authors:** Juubi no Shinju.


	4. Chapter 4

This story has been replaced with: **Legendary Warriors of the Universe** cuz it's sort of ultimately where I wanted it to go in the future meaning that as of this moment, **A Universe 7...** has been marked 'completed' and 'replaced'.


End file.
